A merchant may process payment transactions through an acquiring bank. For example, a pharmacy that sells goods and/or services to customers might process tens of thousands of credit and/or debit card transactions on a daily basis through an acquiring bank. Moreover, different acquiring banks and merchants may have different agreements regarding processing fees, performance goals, etc. To encourage competition, a merchant may process payment transactions via a number of different acquiring banks.
In some cases, a merchant may add a new acquiring bank to the group of acquiring banks it uses to process payment transactions. Similarly, a merchant might remove an existing bank from the group of acquiring banks it uses. An acquiring bank might be interested in determining if it likely to be removed from the merchant's group in the near future (e.g., in which case, the acquiring bank might negotiate different processing fees with that merchant to avoid such a result). Note, however, that the share of transactions processed by different acquiring banks may vary over time. In addition, the overall number of transactions processed by a merchant may vary over time. Because of these fluctuations, it can be difficult for an acquiring bank to predict when a merchant is likely to stop using it to process payment transactions in the near future. As a result, systems and methods to facilitate an efficient and accurate generation of such predictions may be desired.